starwars_exodusfandomcom-20200216-history
Ronan Felle
Ronan Felle is a brilliant strategist and formidable combatant. As one of the few First Order officers to have killed a Jedi he commands the utmost respect from his troops. His skills and loyalty to the cause earned him the rank of Captain, a very specific mission, and a freedom to operate as he sees fit. Biography Torik Felle's Legacy Ronan Felle was born on Arkanis; the son of Torik Felle, an Imperial Royal Guardsmen. His mother, Amara, died during childbirth. His maternal uncle, Kanan Rho, was a distinguished Stormtrooper commander within the ranks of the Galactic Empire as well. With the death of Emperor Palpatine at the Battle of Endor and the surrender of the Empire at the Battle of Jakku, Torik retreated to the Unknown Regions with his son. Torik joined the First Order and helped train a new generation of Stormtroopers. He continued to climb in rank, helping the First Order to grow stronger and stronger. He trained Ronan from an early age. His son was tutored in strategic warfare, armed and unarmed combat, interrogation techniques, etc. Torik's goal was to create the ultimate Stormtrooper officer in his son. Ronan was, in part, one of the inspirations for the FN program that would later go into effect under Captain Phasma. In time Ronan graduated from the First Order Military Academy and joined the ranks of the Stormtroopers as an officer. Death of a Jedi Pre-dating the Resistance, Felle and several First Order squads were dispatched to handle a rebel faction growing on the planet Serix in the Unknown Regions. The stormtroopers engaged the rebels with brutal efficiency. First Order stormtroopers were much more effective than their Imperial predecessors. The untrained, resource-light rebels stood little chance on their own. Unfortunately for Felle and his allies, the rebels were not alone. They had an ally of their own; a Jedi Knight. The warrior led the rebels into battle and cut through the stormtrooper ranks with skilled precision. The First Order troops were not prepared for a Jedi. In fact, up until that moment, many of them believed Jedi to be a myth. Ronan took command of 2 squads and targeted their new, formidable foe. He brilliantly maneuvered his troops during the engagement and personally severed the man's lightsaber wielding hand with his vibro-blades. The Jedi Knight took several blaster shots before Ronan slit his throat, effectively ending the threat. The stormtroopers put an end to the remaining rebel encampment and returned to the First Order. Ronan's deeds and leadership spread to his superiors quickly, much to the satisfaction of his father. He was promoted to the rank of Colonel and was honored by a one on one conversation with Snoke. The Supreme Leader gave him the Stormbreaker, a ship full of troops, and a mission. Knowing full well that it was possible that other Jedi were out there Snoke tasked Felle with hunting down and eliminating any others. He wasn't to stop there. Any remembrance of the Jedi Order was to be eradicated. The Guardian of the Whills Coming Soon! Information & Statistics Equipment Electrostaff F-11D Blaster Rifle Modified Stormtrooper Armor Armorweave Cape Combat Styles Echani Art Hijkata Category:CazzikCategory:Cazzik (MBT)